Don't Know What You're Looking For
by cat105
Summary: My numb eyes widened. Standing in front of me was a face framed by curled, green locks. Mismatched brown eyes stared back. And next to him, blue eyes and shining blonde hair looked at me too. Their two hands held each other tightly. And all I felt was a deep, growing ache. A time-travel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Idea popped in my mind. It's my first fanfic btw. Flames will be ignored because I don't give a damn.

Also, keep in mind I'm only 14 and I'm trying to write a pretty adequate story with a pretty okay plot line and stuff that has adult themes in it. So shove off if you wanna complain about something stupid. I'm only 14 and some stuff like sex I can't write.

IMPORTANT: I put this as an M rating because it has some suggestive themes to sex and it has lots of language. BUT THERE WILL NOT BE SEX. Personally, although sex signifies important themes and wraps stuff up together in stories, I think it takes away a lot of the meaning and feeling to a story. Things like kisses and hugs and stuff add a lot more emotion. Hopefully you understand what I'm trying to say. It's also just my opinion. Besides, like I said, stuff like sex, I can't write. I'm not comfortable.

Please please **review**. I look forward to constructive ones. If I messed something up, tell me and I'll fix.

* * *

The burning liquid slid down my throat. I slapped a hand over my mouth and gave an audible gulp. My throat felt raw and it wasn't even a very strong brand of tequila.

"Hey! Yo, can you give me another shot of tequila? Strongest one you've got this time."

The bartender wiping up a wet glass nodded and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. He poured some of the strong liquid into a small shot glass and slid it to me.

"Rough day?"

I shrugged, "Kinda. Don't ask though, I don't wanna talk about it."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say." He walked away to do another one of his jobs' duties. Instead of drinking the entire thing, I took a small sip and looked around the bar room. Big Shots was playing in the TV and a group of junkies were playing cards in a corner.

I sighed and looked at my half-filled shot glass glumly, a sad expression taking over my face. Jet was probably raging where I was, but I didn't care. The Bebop had become too repressive with just Jet and I on it. I needed to leave. Memories of my time on it with Jet, Ed, and...

Spike. I clenched my hands. The fucking bastard. The fucking bastard who left us. The stupid lunkhead. The dumb guy with ridiculous damn green afro hair. I hated him with all my guts. Fuck him for leaving us! Fuck him, fuck him!

My face didn't show any of the volcano I was underneath. Instead of shrieking out at the world, I drank the rest of my alcohol slowly and prepared to get up. I'd find a casino or something and gamble the money I had that was probably less than enough for a face spa. I felt a hand on my thigh. I pursed my lips and looked to the side. A man with rugged handsomeness leered at me with a smirk.

"Baby," Hot, alcohol mangled breath blew on my face. He crooned, "Come on, I'm an old guy who had a bad, bad day. You understand don't you? Let's go somewhere private and I promise I'll give you the time of your life. I'll even pay you..."

His fingers lightly danced on the skin near my groin. I growled and without batting an eyelash, grabbed my Glock.

"Get your fucking fingers off me or you'll regret it."

He froze and quickly lifted both his hands up. I stood up and warningly clicked the safety away. He gulped and looked away. I turned and began walking out of the bar. Yeah, that casino sounded nice... the lights and brightness and at this time of night, a lot of people would be there. Maybe I'd pickpocket some rich gu-

"Shit!"

A hand grabbed my arm and knocked my gun away. I spun around and the rugged looking guy's snarling face looked at me. I growled again. "Fuck, just leave me alone!" I punched the guy's face, giving my arm as much power as I could. He staggered back and I looked around for my gun. Where the shit was my Glock?

The guy was starting to advance and the damn gun was nowhere to be found. Shit!

He swung at me and shouted, "You fucking pussy, I'll make sure you regret trying to threaten me!"

I shouted back, "You son of a bitch-bring it on!"

I ducked under the upper-cut and swung my leg at his ankle. He fell and I turned to run when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. By now, the entire bar turned into chaos. A small ring formed around me and the guy and whistles ensued at the way my underwear nearly showed when he pulled me down. Meanwhile, the bartender was red, shouting as loud as he could over the phone, probably calling the police or something.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

"Come on man, fuck that little minx!"

I snarled and finally, I spotted the Glock some yards away from me, beyond the crowd of men. Shit, I couldn't reach it.

The hulking piece of shit grabbed both of my arms in one hand. Bruises laced his face, but he kept going at me. He pushed the yellow fabric away from my breasts. "Yeah, this is what I wanted. Come on, you'll enjoy it. I hate women with attitude so just enjoy..."

"Oooh this is getting dirty. Fuck her, fuck that little bitch!"

Hot breath clouded over me and I spat at the guy's face and wiggled, trying to get my arms free and his weight off me. "Well this woman's got some attitude so fuck OFF!"

I kicked at his groin and he snatched his hands back and wheezed. "Fuck..."

I got up and ran.

"Fuck! Come back you fucking bitch!"

I didn't dare turn around to get my glock, I'd get it somehow later. I push passed the men and was nearly to the exit when BANG!

BANG!

Pain bloomed on my head. Darkness enfolded on my vision.

The sound echoed in my mind.

BANG!

Bang!

Bang

B..

a..

n..

g...


	2. Chapter 2

I figured I'd update again to get things moving faster to the plot.

Review! It means a lot!

* * *

A cold breeze brushed over me and I shivered. Damn, it was cold. And why did everything feel so wet?

My eyes opened to a dark alleyway. It must've been raining before because the concrete floor and brick buildings and metal trash cans and garbage bags were wet, soaked to the core and crying water droplets.

I groaned. What the hell...? I remembered the stupid guy and the fight and something hard as diamond hitting my head. How the hell did I end up here? I had no idea where I was, so I figured I'd start walking. Maybe I'd find my Redtail and my Glock... my Glock! I groaned again. It was official, Mars was the shittiest planet out there. I stumbled up and clutched my head in pain. A five star ache throbbed like a heartbeat. Damn, that guy knew how to hit.

I wound my arms around me tightly. It was so cold my teeth were chattering, and my yellow outfit and red sweater were soaked. God, today was the shittiest day ever too. Great, a shit day on a shit planet.

I needed to call Jet. Maybe someone would lend me their phone or something. I needed to find a convenience store or some place where it was dry. I began walking as fast as I could. It was probably one in the morning, and I could barely make out anything. A few blind turns here and there and finally, some dim lamps littered the street.

The muted lighting casted shadows on the wet streets. It was obvious to me that I was the only person in the area. And yet, I could faintly hear the sounds of several people talking The distinct tinkle of a door opening and closing. I followed the diminishing sounds as quickly I could and before long, I saw a group of men and women walking away from a small, bright convenience store. Yes!

I pushed open the glass door and the tinkling resounded again. Immediately, I was blinded by the brightness of the lights. It was warm inside and felt so good. The inside of the store was a complete 180 from outside. Clean walls and clean floors, I could've kissed the counter.

I walked up to the lady at the counter. A thin, short woman with nice, thick eyebrows and thin lips. Pretty good to look at if she didn't have lines on her forehead and her face didn't look so wearied. I rapped the counter.

"Hey, do you have a phone I could use real quick?"

She eyebrows shot up at me. I winced, I didn't want to imagine what I looked like, especially with a banged up head. She nodded to her left, "There's one right there."

I nodded in thanks and grabbed the receiver. I dialed Jet's phone number. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for him to pick up. I was cold, wet, wounded, and hungry as hell.

"I'm sorry, but this number is unavailable."

I frowned and dialed again, more slowly. Again, the same message resounded. I threw down the receiver and growled, "What the fuck is going on here."

Pressing my lips into a thin line, I walked back to the lady. "Excuse me, I'm a bit lost-could you tell me how to get back to the... was it the... Cradle-damn, uh-the, the Cradle Star Bar?"

She frowned, "That famous bar? Sure, but you do realize that's over ten miles away right? It's in Alba City. We're in Tharsis City, though," She squinted her eyes at me, "I'm sure you knew that already."

"Er," What? I laughed nervously, wringing my hands around, "Yeah, I knew that... it's just well, I just wanted to know... so...um, well, actually never mind. It's fine."

Looking at the dreary, dark place outside, I knew I did not want to go back out there. Instead, I pointed my finger at the snack selection and lied, "I think I'll just browse some of the snacks. I'm pretty hungry so..."

My feet pattered away to the shelves. Meanwhile, my heart was racing like a race car and panic was beginning to cloud on me. Just what the _hell_ was going on? I was in that bar. I was pretty sure I knew where I was half an hour again. But how in the world did I end up here? There wasn't any pain in my groin and my clothes weren't torn up, so I was pretty sure the guy didn't rape me. Still, _how in the world did I end up ten miles away in Tharsis city!?_

"Fuck. Calm down, calm down Faye." I whispered to myself and unconsciously, I rubbed my arms. I stood erect still in front of a selection of chip bags. Anger and frustration began pouring in me. Fuck, if only Spike hadn't left, I wouldn't have left to go to that bar! Fuck, couldn't I have done something other than drunk my anger and feelings away. Why did that bastard have to come at me? Fuck, why did this happen to me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I covered my face in my hands. Why did you leave Spike? Why couldn't you have stayed... God, and why the fuck do I have to feel something when you don't you fucking lunkhead! I hate your shit head and shit guts so damn much!

"Miss..."

Startled, my head shot up, and I looked wide eyed at the counter lady. Her body was kneeling, her hand on my back, like a mother consoling her kid. A light blush dusted my cheeks, how embarrassing that she saw me...

"Miss...?"

I bit my lip, "Um, it's Faye. Faye Valentine."

"Miss Valentine, do you need a place to sleep for the night?"

My eyes widened, "Um what?"

"Do you need a place to sleep?" She bit her lip, "You kind of looked lost when you came in and even more so when I answered your question. And well, with the way..." She gestured to me and the bags of chips. Pink turned red.

"Erm..." I needed a hot shower. And a bed to sleep in. I could find my Redtail and Jet and my Glock later. I just felt so tired and drained, I didn't care if I was hungry. I wanted to sleep so bad. I nodded my head, "Al-alright. Thanks a lot."

The lady smiled at me, a real genuine smile that brightened and cleared the lines from her face. My body ached from seeing it. It'd been so long since I'd seen a smile like that...

"Call me Lisa."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, and warmth surrounded me like I was in a cocoon. I stretched my arms, as far as I could, and several cracks sounded as my joints popped. I looked around me. I sat on an admittedly small bed covered in thin, soft red sheets and comforter. Sunlight streamed from a small window, and the whole room was illuminated like some holy, ethereal place.

Right after she offered me help, the lady-Lisa-took me to her apartment which was right above the convenience store and cooked up a dinner of some simple canned chicken soup, a better meal than I ever had at Jet's. Neither of us said much except for when she told me to wash up. I always used up all the hot water back at the Bebop, but I made sure to bathe as fast as possible this time. No need to be labeled as the inconsiderate guest.

Thankfully, and unknowingly, the Lisa lady had taken my skimpy yellow outfit-probably to wash-and replaced them with simple pajama wear. It was great sleeping in dry clothes.

I had no idea what the time was, but I was guessing it was pretty early, maybe eight or nine. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I hadn't really looked at the place last night. I'd been so tired, I headed straight to bed. It'd only taken me about a minute or so to fall asleep. Now, looking around, I could see a big dresser in a corner. There was a night stand with a lamp right next to the bed, and a picture frame of pink flowers hung adjacent. It was a pretty nice place. Several oddities lit at me though.

Dust was collecting on the various pieces of furniture. I could see that the red blanket I'd slept with was threadbare and frayed, almost like it'd been cuddled in so many times it was tired. Almost-washed out colored scribbles littered a small corner of the room.

I wasn't sure whose bed I'd slept in, but it sure looked like it was a kid's.

I quietly walked across the hallway. As I came closer, I saw the lady-Lisa-sitting at the table, drinking a cup of delicious smelling coffee and reading a newspaper. She looked up and gave me an awkward smile.

"Hi! Good morning. There's some toast in the oven and some coffee on the counter. Grab some if you're hungry."

I nodded and didn't say anything. I walked over and opened the oven and sure enough, the toast was there. I wasn't sure where the plates were, so I opened random cabinets. The third try gave me what I wanted. Thankfully, the cups were near the plates, so I took a mug as well. I poured some of the coffee into the mug and added several pieces of toast to my plate. Near the sink, I saw a butter knife propped against a half opened stick of butter. I took that too.

Ignoring the eyes of the lady, I sat down and reached for the cream and poured some into my coffee. I swished it around and took a nice long sip of the delicious coffee. I started work on my toast and slathered on a generous amount of butter on my toast.

"What?" I snapped. The lady's eyes looked up at me, startled. I raised an eyebrow as she looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my mind and...well-" She trailed off. I shrugged and resumed my breakfast.

After I finished, I leaned back on my chair. My stomach felt good and filled up. It was nice to have a full stomach for once. Clearing my throat I asked, "Could I take a look at that newspaper you're reading real quick?"

She glanced at me before pushing the paper across the table. I took it and looked. There wasn't much going on except a case of some new drugs popping up in the ghettos that made people crazy or something-Red eye it was called-and about some guy's house having been burglarized and ransacked of hundreds of millions of woolongs worth of antiques and valuables and the like.

My eyes were roving on the article about the rich guy when I saw a number. March 23.

2067

Lisa looked at me, surprised and a bit fearful looking.

"What's wrong? Calm down!"

It took me a second to realize I was screaming loudly. I shoved the newspaper to her face and demanded, "What does this say! Tell me what that number looks like!"

She pushed the paper away and took my shoulders and shouted, "Calm down! You're causing a racket."

I cradled my face as I felt a burn in my eyes. "What's going on," I whimpered, "Just what the hell is going on!?"

Lisa leaned in closer and said soothingly, "Calm down. Just take deep brea-"

I swatted her and jumped to my feet. I ran to the counter and grabbed the first thing I could find: a kitchen knife, the kind that could do serious damage. Lisa jumped up as well and looked at me fearfully.

"Why the hell should I trust you!" I snarled at her, gripping the knife tightly. At that moment, I didn't give a damn if she had been kind before, offering me a place to stay. Instincts kicked in; I was in survival mode, being as cautious as shit if there was some weirdass scheme going on.

Everything seemed so...wrong. Why would she just 'offer' me a place to stay? A torn up looking girl with a lump probably shaped like an egg at the back of her head, appearing at her convenience store out of nowhere. It wasn't just a coincidence, right? And did she put something in my drink? Is that why it felt like I was going crazy?

All these thoughts were flying in my mind, causing the small lump at the back of my head to ache a bit and making me feel like I was losing my head or something. I unconsciously rubbed the back of my head and gritted my teeth.

"Well?" I barked. Lisa looked at the ground, then she looked back up. Fear and confusion clouded her eyes. "What are you talking about!" She exclaimed. Anger began seeping in, "How can you ask something like that? If you're that afraid, leave!"

My face softened. I searched her gaze. There was no lie in her face-her eyes. My arm aggressively holding the knife dropped to my side limply. The knife clattered to the floor. Guilt clouded my body.

I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." My hoarse voice whispered. I clasped a hand to my face and gave a shaky sigh. I felt so confused and tired and strangely, defeated. It wasn't even noon, and my body felt ready to collapse.

I wanted my yellow outfit back. I wanted to go home-to the Bebop. I wanted to see Jet and Ed and most of all, Spike.

A soft hand touched my shoulder. I looked down, and Lisa looked up. Concern was written all over her face. She gently took my arm and began leading me back down the hall and into the kid-like bedroom. As she pushed me down onto the bed, I felt my body go limp as a noodle, readying to back into that warm, comforting soup...

Her voice was like delicate chimes, echoing across my mind, lulling my eyes to sleep.

"Get some rest. You need it."


End file.
